O Que Não Se Pode Explicar Aos Normais
by Dressa
Summary: "Você me lembra o Rudolph." Presente de Amigo Secreto pra Moony!  James/Lily


**O Que Não Se Pode Explicar Aos Normais**

James Potter era o tipo de cara expansivo, espaçoso. O tipo de cara que fala alto, constantemente quase derruba algum vaso de plantas ou enfeite de mesa e sempre chuta o pé de alguma cadeira. O tipo de cara que não apresenta constrangimento algum em se jogar num sofá e ocupa-lo por inteiro, mesmo quando alguém já está sentado lá. Principalmente se esse alguém acontece de ser a namorada de James Potter, Lily Evans. Ainda mais se James Potter estiver gripado, manhoso e carente de atenção.

- Você tem consciência de que está um desastre ambulante, não é? – Lily sorriu um sorriso sem dentes e puramente sarcástico.

- Não, Lily, não é assim. Repita depois de mim, okay? "Oh, meu amor, James querido, você está tão doentinho, quer que eu cuide de você? Eu posso te trazer um chá na cama e fazer um cafuné até você dormir."

Lily contentou-se em ignorá-lo e retomar a leitura que a chegada brusca de James interrompeu. Ele continuou a encará-la, de baixo para cima, tentando encontrar uma posição mais confortável em seu colo.

- Lily! Lily! Lily! – a cada "Lily", James dava pancadinhas na capa do livro que a garota tentava focar sua atenção. Por pouco não levou uma pancadinha na testa quando bateu no volume com tanta força que o fez quase ir de encontro ao rosto da namorada.

- Okay, eu me rendo. O que foi, James? – Lily disse, lentamente, controlando o ímpeto de bater com o livro na cabeça do rapaz.

- Estou doente, Lily. Estou precisando de amor, carinho, afeto, mimos, cuidados. – ele respondeu com naturalidade, os grandes olhos castanhos muito abertos e brilhantes. James às vezes conseguia parecer uma criança de cinco anos.

Ela cogitou novamente ignora-lo, mas parou para observá-lo com mais atenção. Além de aparentar óbvios sinais de cansaço, James ostentava um nariz inacreditavelmente vermelho. A garota não conseguia entender como ele ainda não trocava o "p" pelo "b" enquanto falava.

- Então, o que você me diz? – ele tentou esperançoso. É, James era quase uma criança de tão ingênuo.

- Você me lembra o Rudolph. – Lily comentou, aleatoriamente.

- Rudolph? Rudolph Parker, o quintanista? Mas o que ele tem a ver? – James torceu a boca em sinal de confusão.

- Não. Rudolph, a rena.

- Rudolph, a rena?

- Quer parar de repetir tudo que eu falo?

- Mas eu não estou entendendo nada! Quem é Rudolph, a rena?

- Rudolph, a rena do nariz vermelho do Papai Noel, é lógico.

- Ta vendo, é você quem fica repetindo "Rudolph, a rena". Continuo sem entender. Quem é Papai Noel? E por que diabos ele teria uma rena?

- O Papai Noel é uma lenda natalina trouxa que se conta às crianças. Mas ele não tem só uma rena, ele tem doze e elas...

- DOZE RENAS? Qual o objetivo de você ter doze renas? Esse cara é uma espécie de Hagrid ou o que?

- Não, James, o Papai Noel é uma espécie de velhinho bom, gordo e de barba branca que desce pela chaminé das casas na noite de Natal e dá presentes para as crianças que se comportaram durante o ano.

- Mas se ele é gordo, como ele consegue passar por dentro de uma chaminé? – a essa altura da conversa, James já havia se sentado no sofá e encarava Lily fixamente, honestamente esperando uma resposta convincente.

- Bom, eu não sei.

- Você nunca se perguntou isso quando era criança?

- Sim, mas... sei lá, James, o cara conseguia dar presentes para o planeta inteiro em uma única noite, ele devia ter algum truque para passar pela chaminé!

- Não, calma, me perdi. Ele roda o mundo numa única noite?

- Sim. Por isso as renas. Elas puxam o trenó voador do Papai Noel.

- O trenó VOA?

- Mas é claro, James, de que outra maneira ele poderia se locomover tão rápido?

- Mas se o trenó voa, por que as renas?

- São elas que fazem o trenó voar.

- Como que doze renas vão fazer um trenó voar? Não é mais fácil o tal do Papai Noel ter encantado o trenó?

- Sim, mas a lenda...

- E ainda assim, ele precisaria usar um vira-tempo inúmeras vezes pra conseguir visitar o mundo inteiro numa noite.

- Bom, você tem um ponto nisso, mas...

- Lily, você realmente acreditava nisso? – James a olhava com seriedade nos olhos, mesmo que o seu nariz absurdamente vermelho ainda o fizesse parecer Rudolph, a rena.

- Quando eu era menor, sim. Eu acreditava. – ela respondeu com naturalidade.

James subitamente começou a rir. Descontroladamente. Abertamente. Ele gargalhava ao ponto de se dobrar sobre a barriga.

- SIRIUS, DESCE AQUI! – ele gritou, subindo a escada para o dormitório masculino. - VOCÊ NÃO VAI ACREDITAR NO TIPO DE COISA QUE OS PAIS DA LILY DAVAM PARA ELA BEBER QUANDO ERA PEQUENA!


End file.
